


Sarcasm. It's just one of the services Priestly offers. by chase_acow [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Audio Format: Download, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Sarcasm. It's just one of the services Priestly offers. by chase_acowSummary: Priestly was born one hot afternoon inside a combination tattoo and piercing shop just off the boardwalk.





	Sarcasm. It's just one of the services Priestly offers. by chase_acow [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2010 on LJ.

**Title** : Sarcasm. It's just one of the services Priestly offers.

 **Author** : chase_acow

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **For** : peganix, Yuletide 2008

 **Fandom** : Ten Inch Hero

 **Pairing** : Priestly/Jen friendship and Priestly/Tish

 **Rating** : PG

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Priestly was born one hot afternoon inside a combination tattoo and piercing shop just off the boardwalk.

 **Text** : [here ](http://chase-acow.livejournal.com/221027.html)

 **Length** 0:15:41

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Sarcasm.%20It%27s%20just%20one%20of%20the%20services%20Priestly%20Offers%20by%20chase%5Facow.mp3) 


End file.
